Same Old Lang Syne
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: Song fic. How are you supposed to feel when you see the one person you really loved and it's too late? Based on the Christmas song Same Old Lang Syne. Not a Christmas fic though.


** So this is my first DP fanfic. It is to the song **_**Same Old Lang Syne.**_** This is a song we only hear around Christmas. But I don't feel like waiting 10 more months just so I can't post at an appropriate time. It is not a Christmas Fic! The song lyrics are in Danny's POV but the rest of the story is in 3****rd**** person. Also the lyrics don't entirely match the fic. Well that enough of me. So enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Danny Phantom or Same Old Lang Syne they belong to Butch Hartman and Daniel Fogelburg.**_

_ Met my old lover in the grocery store_

_ The snow was falling' Christmas Eve_

_ I stole behind her in the frozen foods _

_ And I touched her on the sleeve_

Danny Fenton wasn't really going anywhere when he saw her again. He was on a walk and decided to go to the grocery store just to see if they needed anything. The 'She' he was referring to was Sam Manson. Danny hadn't seen Sam Manson since he was 15 years old. It was a few months after he revealed to the world that he was Danny Phantom. Even though he had gotten a lot busier his relationship with Sam was going strong and they thought they were going to be together forever. But then Sam's parents decided to change that. They said they were tired of living in Amity Park and were moving to Chicago. Danny remembered, Sam tried everything to stop them but they were moving and that was that. Even after Sam moved they tried to keep their relationship going, but after 4 months of long distance they both decided life was too hectic for both of them and broke up, which brought them to today, 19 years later. Danny still had his ghost fighting career and had became quite famous. He fought ghosts all over the world now, not just in Amity Park. But lately he was feeling lonely. He did have a wife and lots of friends. He still saw Tucker all the time. Tucker still helped him catch ghosts. But still he felt like something was missing. A void you could call it. But the second he saw Sam Manson in the grocery store that void completely filled. Danny had to talk to her. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Sam."

_She didn't recognize the face at first_

_ But then her eyes flew open wide_

_ She went to hug me and she spilled her purse _

_ And we laughed until we cried_

Sam Manson turned around, wondering who had said her name. The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. All of those feeling lasted about a millisecond. It was a voice she hadn't heard in 19 years. It was the voice of her best friends, Danny Fenton. Then suddenly, she awkwardly realized that she was staring.

"Danny! ...um… hi!" she stammered.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked her with a grin. That smile, God she missed that smile so much.

"Too long." She agreed. Then she did something she rarely did. She hugged him. Sam wasn't an emotional person. She rarely hugged anyone. But she hadn't seen Danny in so long. It would be a major lie to say her feelings for him deteriorated over the years. Then she noticed Danny was hugging back.

Sam pulled away after a few seconds and when she did her bag fell off her shoulder and all her things (phone, wallet, keys etc.) went flying. She blushed at that, embarrassed by her clumsiness she scrambled to pick everything up. Danny bent down as well. He picked up everything he could find and put it back in the bag. As he did, his hand brushed hers. At that moment Sam felt the same vibe she used to around Danny.

"Thanks." She said. She was still blushing. Of all the things she could have done…

"Your welcome. Did you get everything?" He asked. She looked in her bag. Everything was there.

"Yeah"

"Good." Then randomly they both busted out in laughter at the same time. It was just like old times, The Glory Days. That's when it hit her, she was reunited with her first and maybe even only love in the frozen foods section of the grocery store.

"I should get this food checked out." She said still smirking.

"I'll help you." Danny said. He couldn't bear to leave Sam again even for a minute or forever like last time.

_We took her groceries to the checkout stand_

_ The food was totaled up and bagged_

_ We stood there lost in our embarrassment _

_ As the conversation dragged_

Danny and Sam walked to the front of the store. Sam paid for her groceries and Danny bagged for her. While they did that they conversed general topics, politics, sports, the weather and current events. Neither were able to ask the questions they so desperately wanted answered to. _Was she married? What happened after they broke up? Did he miss her anyway?_ Sam wanted so badly to ask him all of her questions and answer his if she had to. He helped her put the food in the trunk of her car. Something about how he stood there, she could see he didn't want to leave. But that was okay. She didn't want him to leave either. She smiled.

"Wanna get a drink or something?" She asked. He was perked up and nodded.

"Thought you'd never ask. I know the perfect place." Danny told Sam.

_Went to have ourselves a drink or two_

_But couldn't find an open bar_

_We bought a six pack at the liquor store_

_And we drank it in her car_

Danny sat in the passenger seat and gave Sam the directions to his favorite bar. They went in only to find the bar completely full and crowded. They tried another and another after that and they were full too. Then stupidly both Danny and Sam realized it was Christmas Eve and every place was full. Danny looked disappointed.

"I guess if you wanted to we could buy a six pack from somewhere and drink it here." Sam suggested. She sounded slightly hesitant and Danny wondered why.

"Sounds like a plan."

Danny bought the beer while Sam waited. He came back and they both took one.

"I know this sounds corny but should we do a toast or something?" She asked.

"Sure." Danny replied. "To what?"

_We drank a toast to innocence _

_ We drank a toast to now_

_ Tried to reach beyond the emptiness_

_ But neither one knew how_

"I don't know just think of something." They both thought for a moment, trying to think of that perfect thing. Danny broke the silence.

"Innocence."

"Innocence?" She asked wondering where that could have come from.

"Yeah." He replied taking a sip of beer. "That's why I always fought ghosts, Sam. All the innocent people. They never deserve to be chased around be ghosts and know they can't do anything to stop them. I couldn't imagine it. That's why I always have and that's why I always will." Sam was surprised by Danny's little speech. Danny was never poetic or heartfelt, and then again what teenage boy is?

"Danny that was beautiful. It was so insightful."

"I guess it was." Danny seemed embarrassed. Sam guessed he got lost in the moment.

"Anyway, now it's your turn. What do you want to toast to?" He asked. Sam racked her brain for a minute. Then she got it.

"Now." She stated.

"Now?" Now it was Danny's turn to be confused. Sam saw the confusion written on his face.

"Now. Because of the life I've lived, getting to see you again." She blushed as she said the last part and the two clicked beer cans.

_She said she married her an architect_

_Kept her warm and safe and dry_

_Would've like to say she loved the man_

_But she didn't like to lie_

They were becoming more comfortable around each other. Things were starting to seem just like old times. It seemed easier to ask those questions they were both scared to answer before.

"So Sam, are you married?" He asked. He tried to sound casual but on the inside he scared to hear the answer and he didn't know why. She seemed almost sad to tell him.

"Yes. His name is Evan. He's an architect. We've been married for 4 years and we now have a daughter named Isabel." She didn't mean to make it sound like her life was wonderful because it wasn't. Evan was good to her but he's had a bad temper. He was never violent though he tended to yell a lot. But she did care about him. He loved her and Isabel. But inside there was a small part of her wishing she could switch Danny and Evan. Those feelings, she assumed, were buried deep within her.

Although he looked sad, Danny smiled at her.

"That's great!" He told her. He looked genuinely happy for her.

"So now it's your turn, Fenton! Are you married?" Sam asked him. He looked away and almost looked embarrassed.

"Well, Paulina from high school really is Paulina Fenton now." He grinned sheepishly. "We dated since junior year. We've dated ever since and got married a year and a half ago. No kids yet." Sam laughed at that. She couldn't help it. Danny always dreamed about Paulina becoming Paulina Fenton.

"I knew you always liked her!" Sam said. Even though she was slightly upset she brushed it off. Danny laughed with her and the conversation moved along.

_I said the years had been a friend to her_

_ And that her eyes were still as blue_

_ In those eyes I wasn't sure if I_

_ Saw doubt or gratitude_

"I know this might sound really strange, but you look like you barely aged at all since the last time I saw you." Danny complimented Sam. Sam, Danny could see was still a free spirit. She still like wearing black clothes and makeup even though the makeup wasn't nearly as dark as it used to be.

"Thanks." She blushed. "You don't look bad either." And it was true. He wasn't buff or anything but he was in good physique from fighting ghosts. But he was also the same Tee-shirt-and-jeans guy she knew.

_She said she saw me in the record stores_

_ And that I must be doing well_

_ I said the audience was heavenly_

_ But the traveling was hell_

"So, I've seen you in the newspaper a few times." Sam mentioned to Danny.

"Have you now?" he asked

"You've done a lot of good, Danny. It seems you're quite famous."

"Yeah. It's weird. Now I have to travel a lot. I've been, fighting ghost all over the world now. It nice but it becomes a drag every now and again." Danny said sounding sad.

"C'mon, Danny! Don't look so sad. You're a great guy. You've done so much good; you saved so many lives and protected so many people, including me." Sam was encouraging him and it worked. Danny smiled.

"And to that another toast." He said with a huge grin on his face and they both clicked their beer cans once again.

_We drank a toast to innocence _

_ We drank a toast to now _

_ Tried to reach beyond the emptiness_

_ Both neither one knew how_

_ We drank a toast to innocence _

_ We drank a toast time_

_ Reliving in our eloquence_

_ Another 'Auld Lang Syne_

By now, Danny and Sam had been sitting in Sam's car drinking and talking for hours. They both knew they had families to go home to, but for those few hours they pretended they were the only two people in the world. Danny never realized how much he missed Sam until then, well maybe he did. But remembering hurt too much. But this day had been one of his best in the longest time.

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired_

_ Running out of things to say_

_ She gave a kiss to me as I got out _

_ And I watched her drive away_

A little while later, all the beer had been finished. And even though they both felt like time sped up and they had little left to say. Danny sighed.

"I guess I better get going. Paulina's probably wondering where I went and you probably have to get back to your family too." Danny said. He sounded upset again and he was. He hated walking away from Sam again but it was too late now. He went to get out of the front seat.

"Danny wait!" Sam called. He turned around and she kissed him again just the way she used to. And it was perfect. He smiled again.

"Bye, Sam. "He yelled out as he walked away.

"Bye Danny!" Sam yelled back cheerily. And she drove away. Even though he was happy a moment ago Danny's eyes glazed over a little.

"Bye Sam."

_Just for a moment I was back at school_

_ And felt that old familiar pain_

_ And as I turned to make my way back home_

_ The snow turned into rain_

He remembered he used to feel the same way when he'd see Paulina walking down the halls with Dash. And always used to wish he felt that way about him. He'd been so stupid even after he married her. How could he not see the one he always wanted had been his best friend? Even though they promised they wouldn't lose touch again, Danny couldn't help but wonder 'was it really goodbye?'

He pondered that the entire walk home. It snowing when he first saw Sam and now it was raining hard. Fitting.

**I didn't think the ending would turn out that dark. Oh well, Please review.**


End file.
